First Fireworks
by Quihi
Summary: The fireworks at Camp Half-Blood are always an impressive sight, and even more so when Calypso's never seen them before. Takes place the summer after Heroes of Olympus.


"You're telling me you guys put on an epic fireworks show every year and no one told me?" It was early June of the first summer Leo actually got to spend at camp, and he sounded shocked.

"Seriously, Leo, no one mentioned the fireworks before now?" Nyssa sounded a bit exasperated.

"No!"

"I suppose we had bigger concerns, and then you went and disappeared for months. Well, every summer, we put on a big fireworks show for the whole camp on the Fourth of July. It's camp tradition. Our cabin makes all the fireworks ourselves, and they are _way_ better than mortal fireworks," Nyssa explained.

Leo got a manic look on his face. "And what's this year's plan?" he asked. Nyssa could just tell he was already planning a ton of insane improvements which would undoubtedly keep the whole cabin working nonstop to prepare, but would also result in the greatest fireworks show ever.

* * *

"So, you're going to the fireworks with Leo?" Piper asked Calypso.

"Actually, he hasn't mentioned them at all. Why?"

"It's only the biggest dating event at camp all summer!" Piper explained. As much as she denied it, she was her mother's daughter, at least in some ways.

"Oh… he's probably just been busy. He's been working in the forge every spare moment for the last couple weeks."

* * *

Leo was a bit nervous. He wanted everything to go off perfectly. He felt awful about abandoning Calypso on the beach, but it really was safest for him to launch the fireworks, seeing as he was fireproof and all. No one _usually_ got hurt while running the fireworks, but it was easiest for Leo to do it. Besides, he had a couple surprises not even his cabin knew about. They would need some more specific attention if everything was to go right.

* * *

"I can't find him anywhere," Calypso fretted. "The fireworks are about to start!"

Jake Mason walked past the group of friends. "He didn't tell you? Leo's on the boat, setting off the fireworks and making sure it goes smoothly."

"No, he did _not_ mention that."

"You can sit with us," Hazel offered. She and Frank were visiting from Camp Jupiter to see the fireworks. "I've never seen fireworks before."

Frank looked slightly uncomfortable with that, but Calypso really didn't want to sit alone for the fireworks. She had spent most of her life alone already. "Thank you, Hazel. I think I will."

* * *

Calypso and Hazel had both been startled by the loud noises from the fireworks at first. After a few minutes, however, they were simply in awe at the incredible display before them. The fireworks went off in close succession, forming colorful patterns and images in the sky.

Annabeth leaned over from her spot next to Percy. "This is just the warmup, you know. They'll really get going in a few minutes."

Hazel and Calypso turned to look at her. "They get better?"

Annabeth laughed. "Well, mortal fireworks are relatively simple, and what you've seen is about the most complicated that they get. But you'll see what demigod fireworks are like."

* * *

By the end of the fireworks show, Calypso felt exhausted just from watching them. They were exhilarating and amazing to watch. The fireworks went off close enough together to look like animated scenes. There was one part showing Greco-Roman cooperation with two figures fighting a monster together, one in orange and one in purple. After some more impressive scenes from mythology, gasps were heard as the final piece appeared. It was an image of a massive bronze dragon that appeared to approach the campers before flying off over the Long Island Sound. "Festus," Calypso whispered. "Oh, Leo."

* * *

Leo returned about an hour later. "What did you think of the fireworks?"

Calypso replied, "They were amazing. Is that where you've been these last couple weeks?"

"Yeah, did you like Festus? That part was all me."

"Yes." Calypso smiled. "I do wish you had told me before that you wouldn't be at the fireworks, though."

"Uh… to keep it a surprise?"

"You forgot."

"Well…" Leo paused. "I bet they were the best fireworks you'd ever seen, Calypso."

"You forget they were the only fireworks I ever saw."

Lacking a good response, Leo leaned over and gently kissed Calypso. "Then I'm glad they were the best fireworks I ever made. Well, they were the first I ever made, technically, but-"

This time it was Calypso who cut him off, kissing him again for a moment. "What is this holiday meant to celebrate, anyway?"

* * *

Author's Note

Right, that was just a quick one-shot I threw together tonight, since I was rather disappointed when I didn't see any fluffy fireworks fics. Hope you enjoyed. Happy Fourth of July, and happy Independence Day to the Americans reading!


End file.
